Productivity applications such as word processing, spreadsheet, and presentation applications can include a variety of tools and information that facilitate the accomplishment of a variety of tasks related to producing content, including creating and editing content within different types of documents such as word processing documents, spreadsheets, and presentations. Many productivity applications also include collaboration tools that enable multiple users to co-author and collaborate in a single document. Productivity applications may also include tools and/or mechanisms for sharing or publishing content to a variety of platforms.
While creating and editing content within a productivity application, a user may start with a blank page document and may create new content. Additionally a user may borrow content from other sources and/or existing documents, and the user may use the borrowed content without modification or may update the content. As content is reused and modified in multiple different documents by multiple users, it may become cumbersome to trace a history of the original content and to determine who created, contributed, and/or changed the content. Finding relevant information from online, remote, or local sources can also be a challenge.